


Towards the Sanctuary

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: AkaKuro Week 2016 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Day Seven, I prefer dimensions tbh, M/M, Parallel Universes, alternative universe, or Dimnesions, this was a wild ride for me, whichever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya thought himself as an ordinary person. He had a pretty ordinary life, at least, until the moment that a strangely dressed redhead fell over him and demanded that he be taken to someone called the Grand Guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towards the Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven of AkaKuro Week!! I have to say, I truly enjoyed writing for all prompts! Although this last one is sort of rushed!! I had to skip quite a few parts due to the lack of time, but I might be writing the in-betweens sometime soon? (Probably around December, which is not that soon/).

Tetsuya, sometimes, dreamt of the strangest things. The world around him morphed into things unimaginable. There were times where the trees he found himself under their shade were actually giant, colourful mushrooms, or others, he swam leisurely for hours underwater. He often met others in those dreams of his; some looked a lot like him, but most were different.

That’s where he’d find a boy; a little one so beautiful, but also, so _strange._ Not because that he had short, bright crimson hair, or his clothing (too revealing and inappropriate for a kid that looked around _five_ ) but the marks on his skin. He claims each and every one of those markings has a meaning; certain places, people he owes favours to –and vice versa– or the names of all the dimensions he has been in.

The boy always claims that he’s older than he looks, but he finds it hard to believe. He’s way too short, way too cute, and way too nice to be older than ten. The only thing supporting that claim is the fact that he sometimes speaks with great wisdom, especially when it comes to his training as a candidate for the next _Grand Guardian_ of his dimension. It’s a great responsibility, he claims, having the fate of your world on your shoulders. There’s nothing glamourous with the job; he wants to do it, nonetheless. He wants to help.

 

The older he gets, the less he finds himself in those strange dreams, until they stop happen and, as it’s expected, forgets about them completely.

 

-//-

 

Kuroko Tetsuya was an ordinary person. Seventeen winters old, going to high school, an average basketball player and a person that goes unnoticed in general. What sets him apart from others is his hair; with a light shade of baby blue that perfectly matched his eyes.

How people don’t notice him despite this defining feature is beyond him.

It’s a mundane Monday, like all Mondays that passed before. He gets up, gets dressed, prepares for the day, and leaves for school.

 

-//-

 

His first class is with Professor Edogawa was probably the strangest of all. Their teacher tells them about things unconceivable. Demons and gods and spirits. Anything along those lines.

“Today, we will be discussing about parallel worlds.” He announces, and he begins the day’s lecture.

He stops paying attention, since he thinks that is definitely the **most** ridiculous concept he has ever heard of. And, considering the man, it says a lot.

 

-//-

 

It’s on his way to home when he witnesses a boy fall from the sky. Nobody seems to notice, so he walks closer, and decides to observe him carefully.

The boy is short, shorter than he is, and his features are so innocent looking. A round face, large, round eyes in the shape and colour of a well-cut ruby, stylishly messy hair on the exact same hue. He wears torn jeans, leather boots that go almost up to his knees, a white shirt in an unspeakable condition and a cloak too large around his shoulders, secured by a myriad of gold chains and colourful crystals.

He speaks rapidly in a language Kuroko doesn’t understand. It’s definitely not Japanese, or Chinese. Doesn’t sound like English, either. It sounds more like crystal waters running in unseen caves.

There’s a sparkle of understanding on the strange boy’s features. He waves his left hand in a showy manner while muttering what sounded like an incantation.

“I apologise for not realizing you don’t speak the same language I do.” And it sounds Japanese. “’I’ve casted a translation spell, so we can understand one another.”

He takes a deep breath. “It’ll probably sound unbelievable to you, but I swear on the rivers of Liseria that it’s true. I come from another dimension.”

“And it’s of outmost importance to have an audience with your _Grand Guardian_ , immediately.”

 

-//-

 

“I keep telling you, I have no idea who that Great Guardian you talk about is.” Kuroko tried to explain to him. How many times he tried so far? He lost count.

And now, the stranger was in his room.

“So, in this dimension, no one knows who the one to protect it from all sorts of magical threats is.” The redhead stops for a moment, eyeing Kuroko carefully. “There’s something different about you. Are you sure you’re not a member of the Order?”

“What’s that?”

“The Order is, as the name implies, an order. In my dimension at least, those with magical potential join the Order to learn, grow, and play their part in protecting the world.”

“And you’re a member of that Order.”

“In the dimension I come from, yes.” He confirms.

Kuroko sighs. “I still don’t believe you’re from another dimension.”

The redhead smiles. “In time, you’ll believe.” He confidently claims, opening the window and preparing to jump out.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m guessing that you won’t let me stay the night. Don’t worry; I’ll meet you again in the morning.” He promises.

And jumps.

 

-//-

 

It’s another Tuesday, and the only exciting thing about the day is that he has basketball practice after class. He prepares for the day like any other day, and opens the door to leave.

The redhead from yesterday is waiting for him there. And he’s wearing the same school uniform he does.

“Before you ask, no, I didn’t raid your wardrobe for it.” He claims. “I thought that, if I was to accompany you today, I should take measures so that if the off chance someone notices me, I won’t stand out.”

“I have to admit, it makes sense.” He agrees. “But how did you make it so fast?”

“With magic, of course.”

“I still don’t believe that.”

“It’s not magic, exactly, but pretty close to it.” He explains. “It’s manipulating the energy around you. If you accept the impossible as possible, you can accomplish anything.”

They don’t speak for the rest of the day but, during Professor Edogawa’s class, he often glances towards him, occasionally smiling.

The redhead smiles back.

When classes finally end, Kuroko finds the chance to confront the redhead about him.

“He simply sees more than most people do.” He shrugs. “He’d probably think I’m some kind of spirit.” He hypothesizes, while walking towards the gym.

Riko, their coach is already there.

“Dad’s coming today.” He mutters, but Kuroko catches it.

“Kagetora-san is coming for practice today?” she nods.

Said man in question enters the gym after all members have gathered. He’s tense, for some reason, Kuroko notices, looking around everyone in suspicion.

“Everyone, outside. Kuroko, Riko, you stay.” He finally says, and there’s a certain tone of urgency in his tone.

Riko stares at him, because this kind of behaviour is a first.

The man glares at Kuroko’s direction, and he realizes that the man can see the redhead.

Riko looks puzzled, confused, as she watches and hears her father chanting a long incantation.

Kuroko realizes it’s directed towards him, or perhaps, the redhead. He turns and seeing him, it confirms his suspicions.

The boy doesn’t look like a boy anymore, but a young adult, and wears the same clothes as the ones he was wearing yesterday, with the difference that his shirt was now a sleeveless one. There were different markings on his arms, distantly looking like words, or images of different objects.

“You are you? I order you to name yourself!”

“My apologies.” The redhead mutters, while bowing down in respect. “I come from Rakuzan, seeking audience with the Grand Guardian of Seirin Kagetora.” He stands straight again. “I have a message from our Grand Guardian.”

“What is your name?”

“You may call me Seijuro.”

“And what is the message you carry?”

“The Seals are falling.”

“The End is coming.” The man interrupts him. “We need to get to work, fast. You can return to Rakuzan, Seijuro.”

“I have a personal request, if I may.”

“What is it?”

“Train Tetsuya. He has the potential.”

Kagetora nods in agreement.

“Well, then, I need to go.”

“Wait!” Kuroko grabs him. “Who are you? What do you want of me?”

_Will I ever see you again?_

Seijuro chuckles. “Train yourself in the _Arts_ , and you may find me in one of the countless dimensions, one day.”

And with that, he disappears, just like the way he appeared.

 

-//-

 

It’s been ten years since the day he first met Seijuro, and three since he started to travel through the dimensions. He saw the ever-flowing rivers of Liseria, the canyons of Yosen, the underwater world of Kaijo, the vast desert that was Mirsos, the psychedelic dimension of Insarul, and so many others, until he finally reached Rakuzan.

Rakuzan was definitely a beautiful place. Mountains, valleys and breathtaking waterfalls were only a few of the beauties of the world. The natural charm was the exact opposite of the urban environment of his own world, which he had learnt that it had the name of Seirin.

There’s what looks like a shrine in the distance, and people there, so curiously, he walks towards their direction.

Seijuro is among them, meditating, but turns to his direction, probably from feeling the arrival of a newcomer.

He smiles when he sees Kuroko.

“Sei-chan?” a lean man with long, raven hair. ”Is something wrong?”

“I have a visitor, Reo.”

“Go and attend your friend~” he cheers. “I’ll take over the class!”

“I’m sorry to interrupt you from your learning.”

“I was teaching.” Seijuro clarifies.

“Oh. In that case, I feel worse.”

“Please don’t be. Tell me about your travels.”

And Kuroko starts talking about all the places he’s been, the things he learned, the strange trinkets he’s acquired.

There’s a ring on his pocket, made of lava from the world of Sarine, a kind of lava that never becomes solid completely. He plans on offering it to Seijuro when he’s sure about his feelings for the redhead.

If only he knew that the redhead kept a similar ring for him.


End file.
